Gone Missing
by Deisy
Summary: Humphrey, pained and weighed down by Kate's disappearance, vows to find her. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

**I am a new author to Fanfiction (kinda)**

**My name is Deisy, I have been a busy guy lately. And I'm going to spend 15-30 minutes making up a story**

A wolf woke up. It was gray, with brilliant blue eyes. He looked out to the sky. His cave was dark, and moist. It was morning outside. The sun was just rising over the horizon, stretching out it's fingertips to the horizon, grazing the trees. He looked outside and saw the birds flittering in the sky. Garth was singing with them.

_What a goof._ Humphrey thought.

It had been 2 months since they came back from their trip to Idaho. Hunters had captured them by shooting a dart at her. When it hit her, Humphrey had been confused. She collapsed in front of him. After that, Humphrey was shot too. He had a faint memory of them saying he was too scrawny, and took a different wolf instead, but he woke up in Idaho with Kate Humphrey was heartbroken to find that Kate had disappeared again when a stampede toppled over her. It was caribou, naturally. Humphrey was still thinking about his true love's fate.

"How ironic," he said to no one in particular. "That she would be killed by the very thing she hunted,"

Kate was presumed dead. Humphrey knew she couldn't be dead, her long stride and gaining confidence spoke otherwise, but he knew it would take a lot to find her. Although, he still felt anguish over her disappearance. Humphrey was about to propose, and then the stampede came and knocked her away. He still had nightmares about this night. He missed her enough that it felt like a weight was put on his shoulders and a clamp around his chest, bringing him down to the earth.

After Kate became missing, Humphrey vowed he would find her. Garth made the same vow. Garth knew he couldn't do it on his own though. And when he heard how eager Humphrey was to find Kate, he set him up on a special training course. Humphrey was just plain out and simple not made to be a hunter like Garth, so he made him a course more over to manipulate and incapacitate rather than to overcome with brute force. It was a scary thought for most, since Humphrey became so good in so short of time that even Garth couldn't beat Humphrey any more.

"One more month," Humphrey said to himself again. "Then we find Kate,"

Humphrey had also been taught for reconnaissance and tracking and such, and he analyzed that Kate has to be somewhere up north. The river runs north of Jasper, and since she was thrown into the river during the stampede, she must be north.

Humphrey stood up, stretching the stiffness out of his muscles. He walked out of his cave and into the fresh air. It reminded him of when he first met Kate, but he didn't want to think of that memory. Too many things happened that day to think of it at that moment.

Garth came loping down the side of a rock, bouncing and sliding on level ground.

"Do you ever," Humphrey raised an eyebrow at him. "Walk normal?"

"Well sure, but what's the fun in that," Garth came walking over to Humphrey.

"What's the fun in a sprained ankle?" Humphrey added. Garth was about to make a point, but quickly closed his mouth. He realized that once again, Humphrey beat him at this clash of sarcasm. He wondered how he was so good at it, then remembered his omega past and his cross-class-rating he now had.

"So, Humphrey, are you up for a little hunting while it's still morning?"

"Might as well, we don't have anything else to do for a while. It's a little early to spar and a little late to go to the pack's breakfast,"

"Race you," Garth started off.

"You're on!" Humphrey took off after him. The race was on. Humphrey felt his adrenaline pumping, imagining the worst things chasing after him, terrorizing him. He lived for adventure nowadays, verses his old life of making jokes with friends. He had been running for about a minute now, the hunting grounds were at least fifteen minutes long. He caught up to Garth, ducking under a branch. Garth jumped over a fallen tree and slid under another, Humphrey was neck and neck to him. He rolled over a bush and bounced off of Garth, leaping ahead.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Garth accused.

"All's fair in love and war," Humphrey said as he took off ahead. Humphrey loped and controlled his stride as he approached the halfway mark. The forest was dense here, light barely peaking through the tree branches. It became darker and darker, until they reached the point of no return, where they had to stop running, or not return because Garth, sure-footed as he was, was nowhere near Humphrey's level and would hurt himself. Humphrey stopped and waited for Garth, who came crashing behind him.

"So not fair," He protested.

"Oh, you'll get over it," Humphrey started walking off.

"Hey, wait up!" Garth started off after him.

The hunt didn't take long. After they started, Humphrey ducked under a tree, while Garth spooked them. The deer, unaware of Humphrey's presence ran right into him, where Humphrey took one between the joint in the lower and upper front leg, and rolled it into the ground. It broke its neck on impact and the deer's tongue lulled out. After the long drag back home, it was near time for dinner.

This was the worst part of the day, the time for sleep. He had nothing to do, nothing to say to anyone, just his thoughts. And his mind always, no matter what, wandered to Kate.

_It's been about two months, what is going to happen. What if she already started a family somewhere else, or what if she really is dead. What am I going to do if I just can't find her? I won't be able to move on, it's been too long. No, I will find her, and she will think of me the same way I do of her, because she has to. If she doesn't, then I don't know_

And with that, the moon was beginning to rise. The sun was retracting its fingertips, and the moon began to shine, mesmerizing those wolves who chose to stay awake. Humphrey, on the other hand, slowly closed his eyes, letting the stiffness and the pain settle out, feeling tired until he slept.

**Does anyone read these? Lol**

**I'll get back to my other stories eventually, but for now this sounds like fun. I enjoyed the setting in the beginning. Really sets a nice mood. So what do you think? **

**-Deisyd**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

**Nice to see some enthusiasm in someone huh?**

Humphrey woke with a start as lightning hammered on outside. He shuddered at the thought of Kate almost falling into a ravine, like when they went on their journey.

"I hate lightning" he thought aloud, as another bolt struck its thunderous roar. "Why can't it just always be sunny outside? Nothing ever goes wrong when it's sunny." Gloomily he dragged himself out of his cave. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like it was morning. He looked around, seeing people running for trees to get to where they need to go. He noticed some people he knew, such as his old friends Shakey and Mooch, and then he noticed Alyssa.

Alyssa was a girl that Humphrey used to like, for about a week, the same week when Kate disappeared and he about gave up, before she sharply turned him down. She had brown fur, with a white bolt across the side of her muzzle to her tail. She was different, she knew how to fight like Humphrey could, and she also was just as sarcastic as him. He thought they were perfect for each other, but Humphrey got over it. Humphrey decided it best to remain friends with her, and he has kept it that way ever since.

Humphrey was walking around when Winston called him. Humphrey's ears perked as he heard his name called. He quickly turned to his right and ran up the path that led to Winston's den, where he saw Winston, and his crazy wife Eve.

"Humphrey, I know what you have been up to lately," Humphrey listened closely as Winston spoke. "I know what you are thinking too. And if you really are going to find Kate, I should warn you now. We have a very nice landscape in Jasper, nicer than most other packs. And should you find Kate, she is probably being held captive by another pack. I want to warn you now; it won't be an easy task getting her back. It won't be short either; you could be gone for months."

"I understand, Sir."

"Good. Now, go get Garth and find my baby," Winston smiled at Humphrey.

_He's becoming a fine alpha_ he thought as Humphrey ran out of the mouth of the cave. Humphrey jumped from the top of the cliff and slid down it, arriving right in front of Alyssa's den.

"Hey!" Alyssa ran out of her den, eager to see Humphrey.

"Oh, Hey," He sounded less than stellar about seeing her. Love was tough, and it still had a small grip over him with Alyssa.

"Where are you going with weather like this?" She wagged her tail, catching a raindrop with her mouth after she asked.

"Oh, going to go find Garth," Humphrey began to shy away from her.

"Wait, why Garth? Why not me?" innocently, she crept towards him. Humphrey was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, me and Garth, we are going to go on a…on a… an ADVENTURE! Yea, an adventure. And it's guys only so, you aren't allowed," He smiled at her.

"Humphrey, what are we five? Where are you going?"

"Well, we're going to find Kate. Lilly is worried, so Garth promised to find her and I promised to help," Humphrey began to back away again. The rain started to let up, he noticed. The gray clouds still hung over the sky though.

"Humphrey, you're leaving me?" She looked like he just stabbed her in the heart. She felt that way too.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving a lot of people. It's only temporary though. And besides, it's not like you would miss me. You have lots of friends and I'm just another friend, so you won't even miss me. Now I gotta go, see you soon!" Humphrey took off for Garth's den

"If only you were only a friend to me Humphrey. And yet, you mean so much more."

Humphrey ran into Garth's den, where he found Garth and Lilly snuggling for warmth, mumbling things to each other. Humphrey smiled, seeing all of their eyes were closed, then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"!" Lilly squealed and Garth jumped in the air. Lilly looked generally unhappy with Humphrey, she was enjoying her time.

"What, what the hell is it?" Garth barked out.

"Winston says it's time to go."

"Wait, what?" All past thoughts were gone for Garth.

"Winston knows, and he supports it. He wants us to leave ASAP he says,"

"Lilly, I'm going to find your sister. Don't worry. We'll be back, wait for me."

"I will," A tear fell to the ground. Lilly quickly spun away, her violet eyes quivering as she looked at the back of the cave, unable to look at either of the wolves that would help her find her sister. She felt so happy and relieved, yet saddened that she wouldn't be able to see Garth either, not for a long time.

"Goodbye Lilly. I'll miss you."

"Garth, I'll miss you too,"

"Guys, can we hurry this up before Alyssa goes crazy over the fact that I'm leaving and decides to follow?" Garth and Lilly both knew of Alyssa's general craziness for men, especially Humphrey lately. Garth and Lilly looked at each other one last time, and then Garth turned around, letting Humphrey lead the way to where they were going to start to find Kate.

"Garth, the sun is coming out. Could be a sign of good luck," Humphrey pointed towards the sky.

"Yup, it could be," Garth continued walking, wondering what lie ahead for the two.

Alyssa was pacing back and forth, wondering what to do. She sat in her cave, thinking furiously. She couldn't just let Humphrey run off with another girl, not a chance. She considered asking them to join. She knew how to fight, not as well as the two men, but still did. She could be a valuable asset of decisions to, she was good at that. But Alyssa also knew that the two wanted to do this together, on their own, since they blamed themselves for what happened. The emotion the two must go through thinking that the stampede and Kate's disappearance is their entire fault, although she doesn't know why they think this, must be terrible.

"I know what I'm going to do," Alyssa ran out of her cave going off to pursue and follow Humphrey.

**Sorry this chapter was a little boring. I didn't know what to write about. Well Alyssa turned down Humphrey, but possibly wants to be more than friends? What do you guys think? Goodnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**And look who's back, once again to write a chapter and disappear for a week.**

**I'd tell you why I'm busy but nobody really cares anyways so Chapter 3!**

It had been about an hour since the journey had started. Garth and Humphrey had been following the river, with no problems so far. The sand had turned into shale about a half hour ago, and it was becoming thinner and thinner.

"Could you possibly step any louder?" Humphrey spoke, daggers in his words. Garth, looking generally hurt, took his steps more carefully. Garth actually strode very quietly, but Humphrey, trained to stalk wolves and other prey, was attuned to hearing the slightest creak of a cave, let alone Garth shambling through the shale.

"It's not that loud," Garth protested after thinking for some time.

"If it's not that loud, why are the birds flying away as we get closer?" Humphrey asked.

Garth snickered," because they can hear you." Humphrey frowned, realizing he left himself wide open for that one. Then Garth decided to take it a step further.

"In fact, I think you need a bath," and with that, he walked over to pick Humphrey up and through him in the river. Humphrey didn't like that idea. When Garth tossed him, Humphrey grappled his arm and swung in a graceful half circle, throwing Garth into the river and allowing himself to land safely on the shale. Humphrey let out a bark of laughter.

"Now it appears that you are loud, _and _wet," he continued laughing, rolling on the ground.

"Yea, yea, very funny. Somebody is still an omega. Now look who is being loud."

Humphrey composed himself and looked around. The shale reached a few feet from the clear river, which was only a foot or so deep. The river ran swiftly, allowing itself to remain clean. After the shale abruptly stopped dirt came on the ground, followed by a mass of pine trees. The trees seemed to come alive with the wind, which was ever increasing. Humphrey looked towards the sky, not liking what he saw.

"Could be a miserable night," he said, looking at the setting sun.

A tree moved. Just ever so slightly more than the wind should allow. Instinct allowed Humphrey's eye to catch it, the instinct that was drilled out of the mind so you could use it in the training he went through. He wasn't sure what was behind it, it was facing east, the sun behind it and the wind pulling the scent away from him.

Alyssa had been following the men for a while now. She giggled as she saw Humphrey overpower Garth and throw him into the river. She wagged her tail, thinking about how strong Humphrey was. She shook her head though; she did turn him down after all. As she watched the men play like children, a sixth sense made her turn around. She didn't know what it was, but she was glad she turned around. A giant wolf, about twice the size of a normal wolf, was glaring at her. She stifled a squeal, not wanting to alert that she was following them. The wolf smiled and took a step forward, then another. Alyssa took a step back, then another, then ran into the bush, causing it to shake a little bit. The wolf then snapped at Alyssa and let out a bark. Alyssa screamed

"Garth did you hear that!" Humphrey asked.

"Yea, It sounded like a bear or something. Maybe a giant wolf?" They both had heard the rumors of the giant wolves trying to overtake Jasper, also taking a liking to small women. The scream fit the match. They looked at each other, already knowing what they needed to do. They ran through the bush, identifying the target. It was big. Garth jumped at it, putting his shoulder into the monstrosities kidney, causing it to topple over in pain.

Humphrey stood wide eyed in shock. He couldn't speak. And when he could, Garth wasn't expecting what he heard.

"Alyssa what the HELL?"

** Well, how was that? It seems like as good as any place to stop. On the cliffhanger… Will Alyssa make it, will the Monster kill her before Garth can get her out of it's grasp? I don't know yet I make this up as I go along. Leave a review it brings a smile to my face **

**-Goodnight**

**-Deisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back.**

The giant animal stood back up. Humphrey took a closer look at it. It appeared to be a very big cat, no, not a cat. It was more like a giant wolf with fangs and stripes. It had black and grey stripes, and fangs that hung out a foot from its mouth. It snarled at Garth, who had hit in hard enough to knock it down. It stood on its back legs; it must have been at least ten feet tall. Humphrey glanced at Garth.

"It's not that big," Humphrey said.

"Humphrey doesn't play with it, it's big," Garth jumped out of the way of a paw. The claws were at least five inches long.

"Well it's no slouch, but we can take it," with that Humphrey jumped over another swipe and clawed his way up its arm. The monster roared in anger and started swinging around. Humphrey flew off of it and hit a tree. He moaned and rolled over, but didn't get up.

"HUMPHREY!" Garth and Alyssa both shouted at the same time. Alyssa ran over to him and nuzzled him. A streak of blood ran across his muzzle, and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Alyssa closed his eyes and nursed him. The beast snarled and ran after Alyssa. It covered twenty meters in a few seconds.

"It's fast too. Great."

Garth jumped behind it and grappled its neck with his claws. He then bit down and tore out a piece of muscle from its neck and clawed at its eyes. Garth bit its vertebrae and came up, hearing a disgusting snap from its neck. Alyssa watched in horror as the beast's eyes rolled up in into its head and fell down in front of her.

Humphrey sat still, unable to move. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling about Kate. Garth picked him up and began to carry him to the camp. He gave Alyssa the evil and kept going. He didn't care if she followed or not, as long as she stayed out of the way. But Humphrey being knocked out cold was going to slow them down, so he might as well just wait for him to wake up anyways. The beginning to set by now, it had already been a long day of walking.

Humphrey stirred in his concussion. In his mind, he was waking up. He slowly stretched out his back and stood up. Rubbing his eye, he looked around.

_When did I get in here?_

Two doors appeared out of no where. The left door was a pure gold, while the right door was brown with a lightning bolt. He didn't know why, but he felt he should pick a door to go through. They both attracted him equally. Suddenly, Kate walked out the left door and motioned for him to enter. He was about to, when Alyssa came out the right door and motioned for him to enter her door instead. He sat down. He didn't know what to do. Both Kate and Alyssa were nice. He liked them both.

_Come on Humphrey. Let's go have another adventure._ Kate's voice echoed in the room he was in.

_No Humphrey, let's go try something new._ Alyssa motioned for him to follow again. He thought about it.

_Kate and I have gone through so much together. And what if I follow her, and I find her, and we can live happily ever after together. But Alyssa has always liked me. I did like her too. And she is just as beautiful as Kate in her own way. I guess I should just pick…._

Garth was on watch for the night. Alyssa was sleeping right next to Humphrey, rolling on the ground and mumbling about how she couldn't let him go. Garth cocked his head sideways in confusion. She turned Humphrey down, and then at the same time she didn't want to let him go. It didn't make any sense, seeing as how she had her chance and blew it all at the same time. Humphrey was sleeping still, not saying a word. He looked confused, and worried, and like he was making a hard choice all at once. Garth looked up at the moon. It was starting to come down, and the sun would rise soon. Hopefully, Humphrey would wake up by then. Garth slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. Nothing would bother them anyways out here.

Something snapped. It was a twig. Garth woke up, his sixth sense screaming at him. He didn't move, instead, he continued his breathing pattern as though he were sleeping. He listened. The brush around the shale beach rustled. Another branch snapped. He looked around to see a whole pack of wanderers was coming out of the brush.

Wanderers were lone wolves that made a pack. They followed the stars to find food and water. They also preyed on travelers and other lone wolves. The wolves began to circle them. Garth jumped up. Startled, the wanderers began to close in on Garth. He shouted at Alyssa and shook her awake, and then he grabbed Humphrey and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Run!' Garth took off, Alyssa followed. Garth crashed through the brush and the foot high cat tails. He put his shoulder in front and bent his head down to shield his face. He almost ran into a pond, but turned sharply and kept on going. Garth jumped over a log and then rolled under another one. After that he ducked under a tree and climbed up another, followed by Alyssa. They jumped branch to branch until they ran out of trees and then they climbed up the tree to the top. He could hear Alyssa right behind him, and also could he the wanderers crashing around behind him.

_They are a noisy bunch._ He though as he ran. He wished Humphrey was awake. With the two of them, they could easily take them on. But until then, he could run forever. The crashing was slowly getting further and further away. Garth looked down when he couldn't hear it anymore. They must have given up on the chase.

He took in his surroundings. They were in an oak tree, he noted from the leaves. There were a lot of trees, but spaced enough so that he could see the ground. He noted an alcove behind a pond that was hiding behind cat-tails. They would probably sleep there tonight. The ground was covered in a yellow grass that came up to his shoulders. It would be good hunting grounds. They must have run into a prairie, he thought. He began to climb down the tree. He motioned for Alyssa to follow.

"Well at least we ran in the right direction," He laughed. Alyssa laughed too. Then they began to set up camp and let Humphrey heal.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi**

** Today is a good night for writing. Haha.**

** But seriously the next two weeks I'm gonna try to update at least 1 every other day, possibly more if I feel like it. **

** Chapter 5**

Alyssa was currently on watch duty. She still was depressed about how it's basically her fault for Humphrey being hurt. She decided to check on him. She walked over to his figure, sprawled out on a leaf bed she carefully made for him earlier. She let out a worried giggle and touched her paw up to his blank faced cheek. She looked at his side, where he was thrown into the tree. A huge bruise covered his entire side. It made a look of splattered colors, purple, and yellow. His breathing was ragged, he probably broke a few ribs, but it would fix itself in a matter of a couple days. He healed faster than most people, claimed to have ate something he probably shouldn't have but it helped him out.

Alyssa let out a worried sigh, "Humphrey, I hope you know I'm going to knock you out when you finally wake up," She was watching the sun begin to rise. She hoped he would wake up soon

Humphrey was still in his dream land. He was listening to Kate and Alyssa argue with each other about who he should go with. It went from logical arguing to senseless bickering after the first day. Humphrey let out a sigh. At this rate, neither girl would ever convince him. He started to feel like he was floating. He looked down and realized he was floating.

_Fuck am I dead? I hope not. I never finished my mission. Am I, have I been asleep? This whole time? Am I waking up? I realize now. I really should pick..._

"!" Humphrey screamed. Garth shot up from his slumber and jumped four feet in the air. Humphrey kept screaming in agony. The pain was starting to set in. Alyssa was clinging to a nearby tree for dear life, her eyes as wide as the moon, startled from Humphrey's outburst.

"Humphrey?" Garth asked.

Humphrey's screaming started to die down, the shock was setting in.

"I feel fine now," Humphrey said, completely relieved of the pain in his side.

"Humphrey!" Alyssa, excited, stood up. She felt like all her worries were taken away as soon as she could see Humphrey was alright. She was so happy he was alright she tackled him.

"Oof! Ow. Alyssa why are you not at home?" Humphrey felt like a hammer was driven into his side. His head was swimming with information so bad the world was spinning around him.

"Oh sorry. But Humphrey! You're alright! Thank God! Humphrey I missed you so much, I didn't know what I was going to do without you. You got injured and I knew it as all my fault that you were hurting and I felt so bad. You had me worried sick. Don't ever do that again, OK? Gosh Humphrey," without realizing what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him. Humphrey's head was still spinning, and he didn't realize what was going on. Without realizing it, he kissed her back. She pulled back, feeling like she was going to melt on the spot.

Garth shifted his stance, feeling awkward.

"Alyssa, can you go find us some water?" Garth asked her as Humphrey began to came to.

"Garth, what the hell just happened," He asked as he watched Alyssa bounce off into the surrounding brush to find water. "Did that just really happen?"

"Ummm... Yea it did."

"Please don't tell Kate," He begged him, worry evident in his eye.

"What the hell did you dream up while you were under? Do you remember any of it?"

"Well, Kate and Alyssa where both sitting at doors and arguing with each other the whole time about why I should pick one side over the other. I guess my mind wants me to decide which girl I should pick, but I just couldn't do it. I think I am falling in love with both of them and I don't know what to do about it,"

"I'm sure you can figure it out, now come on, you've been sleeping for two days, let's go for a walk." Garth began walking towards the sunrise. Humphrey followed.

Alyssa was bouncing along happily searching for water. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. She could barely keep from screaming in excitement. Humphrey had kissed her back, something she never thought was going to happen. _What if he loves me back? What if we find Kate and he turns her down for me? I would be so happy. I can only hope._ She couldn't stop smiling. It was one of the best days in the world for her, and she hoped that it would only get better from where she was currently at.

After she found a river, she returned to camp. Humphrey and Garth had just gotten back from their walk. Humphrey was still seriously considering Alyssa. They both had loved each other at one point or another, and she kissed him only a wolf can kiss someone they love. And being groggy, he kissed her back. He took this into account seriously. All he knew at the time was Alyssa kissed him, and he liked it. It was strange, but he must have a reason for liking it so much. Humphrey's head was spinning with information and he didn't know what to do. He decided he would go ahead and rest.

"I'm gonna turn in early, I'll see you guys in the morning," Humphrey said as he laid down. He passed out before he hit the ground.

" How you can possibly need sleep after a two day nap is beyond me, but what ever," Garth rolled his eyes. Alyssa laughed, then walked over to Humphrey and sat down. She watched him sleep, nursing his bruise and kissing his cheek every once in a while.

"Alyssa, I warn you now, I wouldn't get too attached to him. Kate has a lot of history with him and he might still love her more. I'll tell you that yes, he told me he loves you, but he also said he loves Kate too much to leave her. So you better do some serious wooing if you ever plan on getting him to be yours forever," Garth put a paw on her shoulder, "And you better start sooner than later."

"I will, don't worry," Alyssa

**This is just a filler to get me back into things. So, will Humphrey ever be able to choose? Tell me in a review who you would like to see as Humphrey's future wife. Or at least tell me how to make the story better. Because I love reviews they make my day a good one, and I do plan on writing the next chapter after I get 3 reviews. Anyone still out there? Yes? No? Goodnight everyone I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter is up.**

** Chapter 6**

"So, Humphrey, where exactly are we going?" Garth asked. "It's getting really cold."

"Winston said that Kate is more than likely being held hostage for ransom. He says that it also is probably more than likely that they want our land for her back. So I figured that we would try all of them, starting with the most likely case; he Northern pack. If we set up camp by them, then I go ahead and do some scouting while you get ready for an assault, we can go ahead and get Kate. If she isn't there, maybe we can rally up some people to help us," Humphrey looked back to see if Garth was still following. "Sound good?"

"Yea, it makes sense. Those Snow wolves have been trying for our land for years. They aren't much more than a group of Purists really. I've been up there once. They call everyone that doesn't have snow in their blood an outsider. It's another reason the South has been at war with them for so long too."

"Yea, I noticed that. Hopefully we don't get caught up in the on going war. The last thing we need right now is for the pack's boundaries to be heavily guarded."

"Humphrey, are you sure you should be walking so much yet?" Alyssa had been worrying about Humphrey's health this whole time, having been treating sick and injured for the pack for years. His bruise was starting to go away, but he was still limping a little bit. She was walking behind Garth and Humphrey, who were walking side by side.

"Alyss, I'm sure I'll be fine, OK?" Humphrey repeated for the fifth time. Alyss giggled. Alyss was a nickname Humphrey had used when Humphrey was crushing on her. He had begun to use it again over the day. She had accepted it gladly.

_He keeps calling me that. I like it. He might actually feeling the same way I do about him. _Alyss giggled and smiled. Garth and Humphrey looked back at her, like she was crazy, then looked at each other. They shrugged and kept on walking.

_Girls are strange. _They both thought as they walked in silence for the next few minutes. The weather had drastically changed from the beach they were on earlier, and the grassland too. The trees were all pine, and covered in snow. The ground also had a foot layer deep of snow. The sky was a dull gray, along with everything else in the area. A light breeze had picked up. It made Alyss shiver. She walked up closer to Humphrey and walked right up against him for warmth. Humphrey didn't mind it, he welcomed her. Humphrey's ear twitched.

"Garth, do you sense that too?" Humphrey asked. He felt like it was getting colder and something was about to go seriously wrong.

"Yea, it got colder."

"Shit, look at the clouds," the clouds began to roll in. Dark clouds, dark as the night sky. In the blink of an eye, the wind picked up. It was howling so bad none of them could hear.

"We need to find shelter!" Humphrey shouted. Snow began to fall heavily on the ground. He couldn't see past ten feet.

"What?" Garth shouted back. Humphrey walked right to his ear and shouted again. Garth nodded.

"Alyss stay close... where is Alyss!" Humphrey shouted. He began frantically looking around. "No! I can't lose her and Kate!" he started running in circles.

"We can find her later, I see a cave we need to get inside!" Garth dragged Humphrey inside as he began to take off to find her. When they got inside the cave they could hear again.

"We need to find her. NOW" Humphrey bolted for the blizzard.

"Humphrey! NO!" Garth tackled Humphrey and pinned him to the ground. "She's gone." he said in a softer tone.

Humphrey wouldn't believe him though. He flipped Garth off of him and quickly ran outside of the cave shouted for her. He couldn't see though. Garth landed on the hard ground.

"That idiot is gonna get himself killed," he stood up. He shook his head and found somewhere comfortable for sleep. "I'm gonna have to find both of them tomorrow, I can already tell. But it's too dangerous to go out there right now."

"Can't see a thing," He noted. He was walking up a hill in the snow, and his breathing was heavy. His side was starting to hurt. At first it only tingled, but the prolonged cold and the exertion was giving him the sensation of a claw repeatedly going into him.

"Argh!" Humphrey grunted when he reached the top and fell to the ground. The pain was becoming like a hammer hit him in the side. His vision was starting to fade to black. The pain was too much. Snow started to cover his body and he passed out.

Alyss was far from gone, just completely lost. Her vision was reduced to half a meter in from of her. She was pretty sure she wasn't walking straight with the wind anyways. She really needed to find a cave. It was getting colder and colder. She began to panic. Alyss started running around shouting for Humphrey or Garth. She was breathing heavier and heavier, and the air was getting thinner from the cold. She was pretty sure her nose had frozen. Finally, she found what looked like shelter. She began walking when she tripped on something and rolled down a hill. The cold was too much and she passed out under the snow.

**How about that for a cliff hanger? I love them so much. Leave a review on what you think and come back next time for more. And I'm thinking of finishing and surfacing my story The Brink of War. Tell me in a comment on either story if you would like to see it. If you haven't read it yet, give it a try. I was reading through the reviews on it and I realized that I shouldn't have stopped. I wanna start again. So do me a favor and read through it and tell me what you think on a review at that story. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. **

Garth didn't sleep that entire night. He was too busy worrying about Humphrey and Alyssa. Alyssa got lost, and Humphrey chased after her. There was no sign of either of them last night. Garth lied down and he watched the cave entrance, worried about what was going to happen to them. The storm was dying down. When the blizzard reduced to a slight snow storm, he jumped up and took off running.

_The snow got deeper. I seriously hope this won't affect anything. _He thought as he was running through the snow. Garth took a look at his surroundings. He was in a evergreen forest, covered in snow. The branches were so heavy that they almost bent to the ground. He saw a hill in the distance, and a wolf lying on the ground. Garth barked and took off after it. When he got to the wolf, he noticed it was Alyssa. She was starting to wake up.

"Garth? Where am I?"

"You disappeared last night. Do you know where Humphrey is?" Garth asked

"What? He's not with you?" She jumped up and started running around. Garth noticed that being at the bottom of the hill prevented her from being covered completely in the snow.

"I can't smell him," she let out a whine. She started to panic. It was like her heart was in so much pain that it started climbing up her throat. She let a tear down. It was becoming to much for her. She started crying into her forearms. Garth walked up to her and sat behind her.

"Don't worry, We'll find him. One way or another," Garth said. "Now come on, crying isn't going to do anything about it."

"But what if he's gone? I really think I love him. I don't know what I'll ever do if I can't find him," she buried her muzzle in the snow. "I miss him so much right now,"

"Come on, we can't find him crying in the snow," Garth picked her up and set her on her paws. "Now come on, let's go find the bastard," he laughed.

"Ok."

They started walking around, sniffing objects and digging up snow. They couldn't find a single trace. They had been at it for a half hour when Alyssa sat down again.

"Garth, what happens if we don't find him?"

"Alyssa, we can't give up now. We will find him. I promise," He said it slow and clear; it was obvious he wasn't going to give up.

"Let's go find my Humphrey," she stood up and began walking.

Garth was sniffing around some trees when he thought he caught a scent.

"Hey! I found something," he shouted to Alyssa.

"Really?" She said. She bounced over to Garth. Alyssa was a lot shorter than Humphrey even, and she couldn't even walk in the snow. Garth had a big height advantage to walk with.

"Here, on this tree. I think he could be around here," Garth started heading back towards the hill he found Alyssa, then started following the scent up the hill. He began walking on the crest, when he noticed Alyssa bouncing behind him.

"I really wish I was taller," she said. She bounced and then flipped on her back.

"Ow," she said. "I think I tripped on something." She started to dig. After she broke through the snow, she started wagging her tail like a hurricane.

"I found him," She looked up. She couldn't stop smiling. She began licking his face over and over again. Garth walked over and picked him up. Humphrey looked like hell. He had a bruise over his eye, and his skin was completely blue under his fur. His fur had little pieces of ice frozen onto the hairs. He looked like he was dying, or maybe dead.

"He feels frozen like an icicle," He said, worried. The smile on Alyssa's face slowly faded as reality hit her like a brick.

_Oh no. What if he is dead? What if he dies and we can't save him? We need to get fire some how. Then we can save him. But we need to find a town first._

She felt awful. She didn't know what to do, and she wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She wanted to cry because she couldn't stop giving up too. Worst of all, Humphrey was dying. Her thought process was interrupted by Garth.

"Hey, there is a town near by that I know of. I used to have an uncle that lived around hear. I recognize this hill. We would always hunt around these parts. It's only a half hour walk. Now come on, we need to run if we are going to save Humphrey."

Garth started running while Alyssa bounded behind him. They ran around trees and swerved through deer. A river was going by, with a waterfall near by.

"I'll go first," Garth looked at the river. With Humphrey over his shoulder, he jumped on the first rock, then scrambled to stay on.

"It's really slippery, heads up," He said as he jumped to the next rock. He started sliding and quickly stepped on the next one, then jumped on a stump sticking out of the small river. He then jumped over a log that was crashing down the river and jumped to the other side and his safety. He set Humphrey down so he was propped up on a rock and turns around.

"Alright, It's your turn now Alyssa," he said calmly. He was right next to the river, she noticed.

_I hope he can catch me if I fall._

She jumped onto the first rock, then the second, and the third. She jumped easily to the tree stump, but then she almost fell off. Some water sprayed in her eyes from an exceptionally large wave and caused her to slip off of the rock she was jumping to. She let out a yelp and grabbed onto the rock.

"Just hang on!" Garth yelled. He jumped over to the rock and picked her up by the scruff of the neck with his mouth and threw her on the land. He then jumped back onto the land.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She shook the water out of her. She suddenly felt very cold, and very weak.

"We need to get to town fast," she barely panted out.

"Ok," Garth started walking. _Shit! Damn cold took all the energy right out of her._

"So, you sure you are ok?"

"Yea," Alyssa was feeling worse and worse. She was starting to feel like taking a nap. "I need to keep going though," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Garth asked, looking back at her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"We are almost there. I can see it in the distance," Garth looked back again. Alyssa passed out. She was up one minute, and the next she collapsed onto the snow.

"Well, shoot." Garth said. He picked her up too and began carrying her.

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes. She rolled over and felt something cold touch her nose. She saw Humphrey's nose was the owner. She giggled. She liked the idea of there noses touching. Her smile disappeared with a look of worry though. Humphrey still looked frozen. She noticed they were sitting by a fire. She felt fine now, and Humphrey's body felt a lot warmer. She noticed his heart was beating. The reason she noticed this though, was because she rolled over on top of him and put her head on his chest. She fell back asleep after that. She didn't care where she was, whose fire it was, what town or what country as long as she could preserve that moment for as long as possible. She closed her eyes and was out like a light.

Meanwhile, Garth was talking to his uncle.

"Thanks again for saving my friends," He said. They were sitting in a different cave from Humphrey and Alyssa, they were put into the emergency Frostbite cave.

"Hey, I can hardly turn down my little nephew and his friends," His uncle said. He grabbed Garth in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over his head.

"Hey, I'm not so little now," Garth said as he picked his uncle off and set him on the ground. Garth's uncle was a wolf with gray fur that has a reddish hint. He had an accent that came from somewhere around Scotland. He had a scar that went under his left eye, and another that ran down his leg. He had a square muzzle, kind of like Tony.

"So, lad, how goes your father?"

"Good. He's been doing fine leading our pack. We recently united with the east."

"Really? How did this happen?" His uncle sat down.

"I'll tell you some other time. But for now, have you possibly seen a blonde young wolf, daughter of Winston and Eve? We've been looking for her lately, she turned up missing a couple months ago. We've gone through hell to get here," Garth looked back at the frostbite cave.

"So I see. They'll be good in no time. 'Specially the lass."

"She fell in the river. Also got lostt in the blizzard last night. Found above the snow, luckily. Humphrey, however, got lost and buried. We found him around noon. He looked like an icicle when we found him. I don't know how he is still alive, to be honest."

"That snow would have killed him with another hour stuck in there. But he should be waking up soon. With the way your friend, eh what's her name?"

"Alyssa?"

"Yea, with the way she's laying on top of him it should be sooner. Those too click well eh?"

"Poor Humphrey, he's gonna get eaten alive by Eve when he gets home at this rate. He used to love Kate, but now Alyssa is stealing him away. I'm pretty sure Kate loved him back, but it's hard telling. She's been gone for a few months now so," Garth shifted his stance.

"I see. I've been there a couple times to lad. There was one time, when this pretty red furred and another brown furred just as pretty kept flirting with me. I didn't know what to do. But time will only tell what route to pick as you get older."

"Dad's told me several times that no matter what, I should never believe that two pretty ladies would ever fight over you uncle," Garth laughed.

"Yea, he's probably right too!" His uncle laughed back. Garth looked back at Humphrey again.

"He'll make it through and be good as new. Don't worry about it." His uncle said seriously.

"I'm not. I'm worried what will happen we he wakes up," He said as he saw Alyssa kissing him for the fourth time.

Humphrey had been dreaming of Kate again when he felt something, rather someone, kissing him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Heheh stop it," he muttered. He opened his eyes again.

"Alyssa?" he asked.

"Humphrey!" She said. She kissed him again then laid her head back down on his chest. Her tail was wagging like a raging fire. She felt so happy at that moment. She jumped up and down next to him. "You're alive!" she said.

"Did I die?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"We are at Garth's uncle's town I believe. And you fell in the snow and almost froze to death. What is with you? You worry me so much. I thought you died. Again!" she finished in a depressed tone. She almost started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm ok now. Ok?" Humphrey petted her behind the ear. She lied down on top of him and put her head on his chest.

"You are very cold," She laughed.

"Sorry, I'll try to warm up faster," Humphrey joked. He smiled. She felt like turning into a puddle. She laid there with a goofy smile, then put her eyes into his chest and fell asleep. Humphrey laid back and started to think.

_What am I gonna do with myself? I can't fall in love with Kate and Alyssa. If word spreads out about what's happening I'm dead. Plain and simple. But I think I want to be with Kate. I don't know at this point. I'll figure it out along the way. No, this is wrong. Oh, who the hell am I kidding, I like it and I know it. I'll turn her down later. For now, I think I'll sleep._

Humphrey passed out on the cave floor.

**Hey guys, how ya doing? Thanks to everyone who has left me a review, I love you all. Thanks for reading the story too. I appreciate feedback to the story. All ten of you. I'm not used to being a small known writer, I wish I didn't take that break. Well, here is your chapter I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

**-Deisy**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey!**

Humphrey woke up. He kept his eyes closed at first, not wanting the light to burn his eyes that were half-asleep. As he slowly opened them, he saw Alyssa's face. She was smiling, but still sleeping he noticed.

_She is beautiful. Her smile is so cute. I just want to hold her forever and stay like this and what am I saying? I can't just leave Kate for her. Kate has loved me from the beginning. She loved me because I turned into a fighter. I'll figure out how to turn her down later though. This is still nice._

Humphrey laughed at himself. _I'm so pathetic. _

Slowly, he slipped out of Alyssa's grasp. When she was sitting nicely on the floor, he let himself stretch out the stiffness of the cold. His back popped a few times, and then he walked out of the den into the pack's central area. The first thing he noticed about it was a small pond in the middle. It was solid ice. The ground was all covered in a neat layer of snow, with footprints going every which way. He noticed too pups, one gray and one brown, romping around chasing and tackling each other, probably playing tag. The circular figure that the ground made was cut off by steep walls, making a ninety degree angle to the ground. The ground itself was enough so that it was a two minute walk to the other side. Around the pond were caves lined up with each other, making a neat little ground for the pack. He noticed that other wolves were enjoying sliding on the ice, while the two pups continued to play tag. The gray one laughed and tackled the brown one.

Humphrey shook his head. _This place is nice. Let's go find Garth and get out of here. _

"Hey, can you tell me where I can find a red wolf named Garth?" He asked.

"Garth? He's with the pack leader. You can find his cave over there, where the ground raises up." She pointed to the den where the rock in the ground made a triangle with a shallow slope, leading to a landing where you could enter the den. It looked more prominent and fitting for the pack's leader.

Humphrey began walking over to the den. The sun seemed to reflect off the snow really bad, temporally blinding him every once in a while. He took note of that.

When he reached Garth, he overheard him arguing with his uncle.

"No, you are not going with us and that is final!"

"Is it now? And what's stopping me lad?" His uncle shouted back.

"Well hopefully any sanity you have left!"

"Ha-ha! That left me years ago!"

"Well, fine. Come along. Could use the fighting force I guess."

"We could," Humphrey emerged into the cave.

"Humphrey! You're alive!" Garth ran up and hugged him.

"I told you, you big ninny," His uncle said. He walked up to Humphrey and shook his paw vigorously. "The name's Tim. Don't ask about the accent, it's hard to explain."

"Ok… I think. So, where to now?" Humphrey asked.

"North of here are the Alaskan Timber wolves. We think they may have been the ones who captured Kate," Garth walked towards the den's entrance. "Let's get your girlfriend and get out of here."

"Not my girlfriend," Humphrey argued on the way out.

"Really? I didn't know friends slept together," Garth laughed.

"I was sleeping! Remember?" Humphrey got into defensive mode. "Please, don't tell Kate."

"Bahaha!" Tim barked out a laugh. "You guys fight like a couple of girls!"

"Don't mind him Humphrey, he's insane,"

"Crazy is just a state of mind, Garth," Tony said, slipping and falling five feet down the edge of his landing in front of his den. "Ow."

"Come on, quit screwing around," Garth laughed.

"Yes, yes, very funny. Let's go before I kill the both of ya."

Alyssa was sitting in the den, watching the pups play.

"Oh, hi guys,"

"Hey! We have a lead on Kate and need to leave this place immediately," Humphrey said.

"It's so nice here though. We should come back here sometime, Ok Humphrey?" she asked, tail wagging.

Humphrey winced, but she didn't notice. "Ya, Ok. Someday."

Now let's go lass, we have people to save and things to do," He said as he guided them out of their grounds. As soon as his uncle reached the top of the cliff he looked back at them.

"Guys, as much as I want to come, I realize that this pack won't run itself. When you find her, promise you will show me you are all alright?" He asked solemnly. "I do want to come,"

"It's ok Uncle. We'll see you in a little bit," Garth hugged him goodbye. "Now then, let's go," with that, they began running towards the Alaskan pack, hell bent on saving Kate.

_I miss Kate so much, _Humphrey thought _The first thing I do when I see her is I'm going to tackle her and kiss her til neither of us can breathe. I want to hold her close and fall asleep with her, become a father with her marry her. I just can't wait any longer. I do hope she is here. Then I'm going to gut every single one of those wolves and shove their intestines down their throat and watch them choke on their own…._

_Kate's mom is not a good influence._

**Well guys, here's a filler to get things into the mood. Will Humphrey find Kate? I don't know, depends on how bad you guys want him to find her and have Humphrey be with Kate forever or have Humphrey turn Kate down for Alyssa. Still haven't quite been swayed by either side of this argument. See you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to write down this one. Let's get this one done.**

They were headed towards Alaska. Nothing had been to difficult so far. The trees in the area were everywhere. It was making it hard to see to far in front of them, and the snow practically blinded them.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Alyssa asked. She was walking right next to Humphrey. Garth was a few feet from Humphrey, on the other side of him.

"I figure a few more hours of walking, probably." he said.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, though, before we find the pack. According to Uncle, they live right on the border. Get too much further north and it gets to be too cold," he pointed out.

"What are we gonna do if they do have her captured up there?" Humphrey asked Garth.

"We kill anything that gets in our way."

"Sounds easy enough," he said.

"Yea, let's get this done," Garth made a sharp bark and started running. Humphrey and Alyssa followed him. The trees were dense with snow, and low to the ground. Humphrey thought he heard something loud, but he ignored it, figuring it was his imagination. Garth brought him to reality.

"Humphrey! Did you hear that?" he screamed at him. It happened again. It was a loud boom. Suddenly, the tree next to them exploded, causing the noise again. Humphrey jumped out of the way as the tree almost fell on them.

"What the fu-," another tree blew up.

"Let's go!" Garth shouted. The cold was so bad where they were though that they could only run for a little longer before the air became to crisp to breathe. They slowed to a walk.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know. The tree just blew up."

"At least we are all safe," Alyssa said. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling. Humphrey looked up to the sky. It was clear.

"It wasn't thunder."

"Probably just another tree exploding."

"No, this is too continuous for that. It almost sounds like a stampede," Humphrey looked towards the mountain.

"What the hell?" he saw a large white cloud tumbling down the mountain, picking up everything in its way.

"Garth, what is that?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know, but if it can swallow trees like that we need to move!" Garth yelled. The rumbling became a thunderous roar. They started running. It was fast. Humphrey turned around again and realized that it was snow.

"Garth! It's the snow!" He yelled.

"Who cares! Run faster!" he yelled back. Garth sped up, swerving around a tree and sliding under a branch of the evergreen. Alyssa was running behind them, when she stumbled. Humphrey turned around and picked her up on her feet and urged her to run again. Humphrey stayed behind her, making sure she didn't fall again. She jumped over a log and ducked under a low branch. Humphrey kept running, not stopping for anything. _This is bad! This is really bad!_ The snow was starting to catch up to them. He could feel the roar of the snow, taste the cold of it. The cold was so bad he could feel it entering his lungs. _If we get buried, we all die. _They ran in between two giant rock walls that made a small crevice. The snow slowed down for a second, still piling through the hole in the mountain. It began to blizzard again. Garth looked up towards the sky, panting.

"Alyssa, are you alright?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea. Fine" she panted.

"Garth, I can't see shit! Where is a cave we can hide in?"

"There aren't any! We are going to have to wait it out in here. It won't be as bad." He said.

"It's cold," Humphrey noted. Alyssa nodded in agreement.

Humphrey started to shiver. Alyssa moved closer to him. Garth walked over to them too. They all curled up into a big ball and stayed close together for each others warmth. Humphrey closed his eyes and fell asleep. Garth had already passed out, and Alyssa spent the whole night shuddering in the cold.

When Humphrey woke up, he saw Alyssa was already awake. She was hugging him closely and smiling.

Garth had left an hour earlier to go find some food, Humphrey noticed. He saw Paw prints walking up the new snow mountain where the crevice had been. At the top, was a plateau covered in tree's and moose. Garth was slowly wating his prey. It was a small moose, well, small for a moose. It was walking along, where Garth had buried himself under the snow. When it came close, Garth jumped out from the snow and bit it's leg and broke it. The moose let out a shriek of pain and began jumping around. He stepped on Garth's shoulder. It made a snapping noise. Garth winced. After it calmed down, confused of where the wolf went, Garth came from no where and bit its neck. Garth slowly began to drag it back to the crevice.

"Hey Alyss," Humphrey said, realizing why he couldn't stand up.

"Hey Humphrey," she giggled.

"Can I get up now?" He asked.

"No," She laughed. She kissed him and held his arms down. "You are now my slave. You have to do what I say."

"Oh really?" he laughed. He then rolled himself over so he was on top of Alyssa. "I don't think so," He got off of her. She stood up and tackled him again.

"Well, I do."

"Fine, you win. I give up," He said.

"Yay!" She giggled again. She kissed him. He kissed her back. They were lying on the ground together when Garth came back with the food and dropped it in front of them.

"Whoa you too. Let's keep it pg-13 down here," He laughed. Alyssa jumped up in the air and landed next to Humphrey. She was a little startled.

"Hey Garth," Humphrey looked a little relieved, and little mad at Garth at the same time. He wasn't sure how to feel about what just had happened. He still wasn't sure how to handle his complicated relationship.

"So, let's eat!" he laughed. Humphrey ripped off a piece of meat and began to dine. Alyssa sat down next to him and ate. Garth sat opposite of Humphrey.

"Find anything about what's above us?"

"Well, it's all one flat piece of land. Not too many trees, but a lot of game. I could see the pack's land in the distance, I think. At the end of the flat land, is a few rock hills, and they appear to have caves in them too."

"Great! We can go there after we eat." Humphrey said,

_I hope Kate isn't there. I don't know if Humphrey loves me enough to leave Kate quite yet, and I really want Kate to just leave us alone when all this is over with. _Alyssa thought. _I guess we will find out. _She let out a giggle. Humphrey looked at her as though she was the strangest thing she had ever seen. She kissed him before he could stop her and then he looked at her with mixed feelings. She smiled at him went back to eating. After they were done eating, Garth stood up.

"Come on, love birds, let's go," Garth laughed. Humphrey blushed and followed him. Alyssa bounced along behind them, happy as could be, humming a tune.

**And Done! This is taking me too long. Maybe I'll get better at it when school comes along and I'm using brain more than brawn during my day to day activities. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review please. Tell me what you thought so I can improve and make my story better.**

** -Deisy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello People! Update time!**

Humphrey was still worrying over the new incident when they had reached the top of the plateau. Alyss was smiling, gleaming at the world, and Garth was smirking at Humphrey the whole time they climbed up. He felt awful.

_I basically cheated on Kate! What is wrong with me! She is going to kill me if she finds out. And then Eve is going to...No. I'm not going there. I don't want to. _He groaned. Garth looked back at him curiously, then ignored him and started walking again. Humphrey looked up to see a flock of deer running away. A moose was watching them with a baleful eye. Humphrey snarled at him and the moose backed down.

They could see the location of the pack just a couple miles away.

"Not much ground left to cover," Humphrey said cheerfully. Alyssa groaned, not wanting to think about Kate.

"And one helluva trip back," Garth shook his head. They were at least five days of walking to get back to Jasper, possibly more.

"We can cross that road later, let's just hope Kate is actually going to be in this town," Humphrey looked in the distance. He saw open ground, a few trees, and nothing in there way. "This will be easy enough from here."

"Why did you have to say that, of all thing?" Garth asked. He wasn't superstitious, but almost every one alive would believe it to be bad luck to say such a thing.

"Sorry."

"Garth, you don't honestly believe in such a thing?" Alyssa asked. Garth winced.

"You don't know. You don't know our luck," He whispered. A roar came from no where, but everywhere. It resounded through the valley. They could hear the ominous roaring of the snow falls again in the distance.

"See?" Garth and Humphrey shouted at the same time. Alyss just nodded. A few trees were standing high in the air next to Humphrey. He thought he heard a crashing sound; he looked over his shoulder to see what it was. Garth looked back from the sound of the snow to the booming of the monster stomping the ground in. Humphrey took a few steps back when two of the trees were knocked out of the ground, and a third was broken in half. Standing behind the trees was the culprit.

It was tall. At least eight feet high. It towered over the wolves, who were now slowly backing away from it. It had white fur, blending in well with the snow. Its gray face was splattered in blood, it had fangs hanging out the side of its mouth. It roared again, its mouth agape in fury. Humphrey shuddered. Its bite was looking to be as bad as its bark. It had two blood red eyes, showing no mercy or any awareness of the concept. It had arms four feet long, veins ripping out of its muscle. It picked up the broken tree, and broke it down to a sizable club about five feet long. With a roar, it charged at Humphrey. It ran a little awkwardly, but it smashed the ground with brute force, the club whizzing right by Humphrey's head. The ground seemed to come up around the massive force. The tree cracked a little bit. The creature stared curiously at the club.

"Great!" he shouted, barely rolling out of the way of the large club. He noticed that its feet had thumbs as well as its hand. The giant creature roared again, putting its club in its foot and cart wheeling into Humphrey, trying to smash him into the earth.

"Garth! Help!" Humphrey yelled at the awestruck Garth, watching Humphrey get pummeled at. He nodded and ran towards the monstrosity.

"Hey! Get a load of this!" Garth shouted, jumping on its back and digging into its neck and spine. All the creature did was stare dully, then swatted at Garth like a fly.

"No way! Its too hard, I can't bite past its fur. Something must have frozen making it hard to bite!" Garth informed him. The great white seemed to laugh, smiling and turning his neck towards Garth.

"Humphrey! Go for the front of his neck! I don't think that it will have as much, it would be to hard to bend. I'd say I would distract him, but then his back would be turned. So let's just take him down."

"Alright, on seven!" Humphrey said.

Alyss was wondering why Humphrey had said on seven. She had taken to hiding in a nearby tree, leaving the fighting to the men. She wasn't made for fighting. She began counting.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" on four they jumped at him. Garth climbed onto his back and began digging away on his fur with his claws. The beast began to feel a burning sensation, as the salve he secreted onto his fur began to boil into his blood. It was poisonous if it got directly in your blood stream. He roared, slashing at Garth, who hung on tight. It did a one-eighty trying reach Garth, his head turned back, leaving his neck wide open. Humphrey jumped for it, but it saw it coming. He swiped at Humphrey, hitting him across the head.

Humphrey was swatted into a tree. The monster began swinging his club, trying to get Garth off of him. Garth was being flailed around on it's back, until he felt a sharp pain in his side. Garth looked in horror to see that he had a claw in his leg, he was soon torn off of it. Thrown into the ground, he went to a last ditch resort. Garth waited for the beast to come over top of him. When he was right over his head, he lunged at it.

Alyssa had been watching. She saw Humphrey get swatted down, much to her horror. She hurriedly climbed down the tree and drug Humphrey behind a shrub to check if he was alright, when he slowly started to wake up.

"Where the hell? Shit! I'm fine help me up!" He said. Alyss followed his order and he stumbled out of the brush, facing the beast. He saw Garth get stabbed in the side and began to think, when the thing through Garth on the ground.

"Now's the time!" Humphrey whispered. Things seemed to go in slow motion for Alyss. Humphrey started charging at the great beast, while Garth lunged at it from the ground.

The beast let out a grunt. It was shocked at his preys sudden attack. It didn't see Humphrey come from its blind spot. He let out a bark and jumped at it. The beast looked at the source of sound and saw a gray blur coming at him. Before it could react, Humphrey's fangs sunk into its throat. A muffled grunt, followed by a blood curdling roar slowly being drowned out, came from it's throat. Humphrey felt the vibrations of it grind through his teeth. Humphrey slowly released his jaws from it.

"You alright?" Humphrey asked, helping Garth get up from the ground.

"Fine, just a scratch." Garth laughed. Humphrey laughed with him.

"Come one Alyss, let's get going. The town was only a five minute walk from here. \

_Hopefully, we can find Kate here. It'll bring a closer end to this journey. Then we can get home, and I can go back to Lilly. _Garth smiled at the thought of her cheerful face.

_I hope that we never find Kate. I will have Humphrey all to myself until we finally give up hope and head home. Then we can marry and live together forever. _Alyss let out another little spurt of giggles. She smiled and hugged Humphrey.

"I'm glad you're OK."

"Me too," Humphrey said. _Hopefully we can find Kate, I really miss her. I want to be with her again so that I can hold her and call her mine. It's been too long, I need to find her. All will be OK when we do. Until then, I will never give up. I promise Kate, I will find you. _He kept his head up high as they walked to the town. The access was through a narrow passageway, and two guards stood in front of it.

"State your business!" One said, walking in front of them. The wolf had gray fur, and a brown stripe ran down his face.

"We're here to find some one. Her name is Kate, she has blonde fur and gold eyes. About the size as her, but a little stronger looking. Have you heard of her?" Humphrey asked. The guard thought for a minute.

**And cliffhanger! So, tell me guys, do you want Kate to be beyond these guards, or do you want her to be some place else? This one kind of matters, I don't want to disappoint you guys, so tell me. I'll go with the majority vote. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Come back soon!**

** -Deisy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I feel like getting another chapter out there. You guys are great to me, thanks for the review. I know what to do now.**

Humphrey looked at one guard, then other. The two exchanged glances and then they nodded to each other. The one that was closer spoke up.

"We know where she is. But I don't know if you will like it," He motioned for them to follow him.

"W-why? What's wrong?" Humphrey asked. The guard just motioned him again.

"Come." His voice was deep, he had a very dark gray fur, and dark orange eyes. The other guard looked like his twin. Twin stepped to the side, and the main guard led them into the city.

"Oh my god!" Alyssa groaned. What they thought was the city, was really a steep climb up until the reached past the small rock cliff, with no other way down, and they up top to a high mountain.

"She's up there," He pointed to the summit. "Have fun!" He laughed before leaving the three to their trek.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Humphrey groaned.

"Come on, whining won't fix it. Let's get going," Garth started walking up the mountain. They climbed and climbed. Nothing really went wrong. When they reached the top, Alyssa was in front. She climbed over the mountain and gasped.

"What is it?" Humphrey caught up to her,.

"Just...look!" She whispered.

"Oh god."

"What...the...fuck?" Garth was in shock. He couldn't understand what he saw.

"I...I don't know," Humphrey looked away. It was too much.

"Come on. Let's get going," Garth started walking. They were all surprised. Alyssa couldn't speak. They couldn't believe a thing like this could happen. On the top of the mountain was a crater. And about one-hundred wolves digging out the center of it, making a circle with about a hundred foot diameter. Humphrey looked up to see a smaller mountain with a cave and about five wolves. He guessed they were leading this event. In the crater, which was about forty feet down, there were wolves digging, and other wolves overseeing the dig. They would snarl and bite and claw anyone who they found not to be doing sufficient work on the site. It looked to be about twenty of them.

"Twenty five are leading this, and about one hundred captive wolves doing the dirty work. The five up top are probably the overseer, two guards, and his second in command, followed by an adviser.

Garth, get ready for a great escape. Alyssa, think you can handle going in to find Kate? I'll go up top and see what I can find out," Humphrey looked at the two for approval. Garth nodded, Alyssa just sat there. "Well?" He motioned for her to answer.

"Yea, I think I can handle it," She smiled. Humphrey smiled back and began creeping up to the overseers.

_Damn Humphrey. He doesn't even realize that I don't want to come back with Kate. I want to be with him forever, with no obstacles. Well, let's go find her and get her out of here. Even if I don't want to come back with her, nobody deserves this fate. We should free everyone._

Alyssa jumped in a nearby shrub, until a group of slaves passed by. She jumped into the group and started walking down the spiral path to the center of the mountain. The wolves were beating away at the rock, with some sort of tool strapped to their arm. She spotted several blonde wolves dotted all over the place. Alyssa sunk low to the ground, slinking between the wolves, who seemed not to take notice of her. She walked up to a blonde one, looked at its face, said nope and kept going. She saw another.

_No, that one is a guy. Maybe that one...no...how about...no...hmmm. Oh! There she is! OK, now let's crawl over to here and see if she can understand it's me. Yes, it is definitely Kate. I wonder how she has been. Or why they are digging down so deep. What could possibly be down here._

"Hey! Psst! Kate!" Alyssa whispered.

"Alyssa, is that you?" she whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"Humphrey and Garth set out to find you, and I kinda sneaked along until they found me. Humphrey is up at the top over there," She pointed to the overseer watch. "Garth is waiting for us to get you out of here. When can we leave?"

"Ummm...Find out from Humphrey. As soon as he is ready, just have him charge down here. The watchmen won't know what to do. They are used to picking on us, kicking us when we are down. Even Humphrey could take them," She giggled at the thought of her little omega killing them.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen Humphrey lately, have you?" She said.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"He kinda changed a little bit. You'll see. Don't worry, we will be back," Alyssa slithered out of the hole back to Garth.

"So?" he asked, impatiently when she sat down behind the brush he was hiding behind. As soon as Humphrey is ready, we can start this. We need to free these wolves. They are all slaves."

"I could have told you that much," he snorted. "But yea, me and Humphrey can take 'em. Where is the sly fox anyways?"

Humphrey was sitting behind the wolves, who he was now sure were the overseers. They were talking of there plans.

"So, are they almost done yet?" The wolf standing in the front and middle asked.

"No, we are almost half way completed though," the wolf standing next to him said,

"Good. We are ahead of schedule. We need this dug out to bedrock. Soon, we will have the metal of the asteroid with us. And with that, we will mutate into something more human like. Then, we can take over the world!"

"Sir, reports say only about thirty more feet to dig. We have reached our one month check point in ten days! We will be done soon enough," A new wolf rushed up to him.

"Good, now then, both of you, go back to your job," He laughed. They laughed with him, then left. The two guards and his second in command were all that stayed now. Humphrey slowly crept away, not wanting to start a fight. When he reached Garth, he saw Alyssa sitting with him.

"Did you find her?" he asked her.

"Yea, let's free these people. They are digging for some reason."

"They say that a meteor with strange powers lies under this mountain. Honestly, I think it better keep it under the rock. We should kill the watchmen, free the slaves, then get out of this place," Humphrey said.

Garth pointed to another cave. "That's a guard quarter, with a lot of people inside."

"Let's hurry up and get Kate and get out," Humphrey started charging down the mountain side, followed by Garth.

"Come on, where the hell is she?" Humphrey asked, as they ran side by side down the mountain side. Alyssa was watching the two run down the into the hole. She giggled, watching Humphrey run down the mountain.

"I'll always love you, be here for you, stick by your side, and care for yo, Humphrey. Even if you don't know it yet, we really are perfect for each other. I never should have turned you down back then. I wish I could say it, but I'm too afraid of the answer," A single tear hit the ground, as she laid down and watched the chaos unfold.

Down below, Humphrey and Garth started reaping lives. Garth jumped in the air, and kicked a wolf in the face. Humphrey bit another ones throat out. Every one started screaming and running away, all but one, as the watchmen began charging Humphrey and Garth, who were standing side by side.

"We can take them," Humphrey looked to him.

"Hell yea we can," Garth chuckled. Humphrey felt those nervous butterflies in his stomach again. He liked it though, he would be crazy if he didn't feel them. No one should feel nervous going into a fight like this one, odds out-numbered twenty some to two. Humphrey soon faced reality though, as he jumped off one wolf and kicked his back left paw into another's face, then quickly jumping and biting a throat out. Garth slashed out one wolf's throat, and bit another wolf in the face. They both dropped, one choking and one screaming in pain. Humphrey reared back and punched another watch in the face. He came closer to the one wolf who stayed.

"Humphrey? Is that really you?" she said, disbelieved.

"Yes Kate. I'm here to save you. Don't worry. Now let's go! Run! You're in no condition to fight. Alyssa is up top, get the hell out of here! We will be fine!" he pushed her up the ascending stone path. She looked back, then nodded.

"I love you," but he was already gone. Her ears flattened to the ground, then she began to run up the stone ramp.

"Let's do this," Garth said, back to back with Humphrey, who dodged a punch and threw the wolf into his other paw, waiting for the wolf's face.

"Easy."

Garth and Humphrey were still in the hole, five minutes later, when Kate and Alyssa were watching the two fight. She noticed the overseer and his other three companions had already left. She knew they would be back, with new wolves. She didn't care. She had spent at least a month in that hell hole. She was finally freed, by Humphrey no less.

"He really isn't my little omega anymore," she sounded like a mother talking of how big her grown child was.

"No, he trained with Garth to save you. Ever since you disappeared you have been the only thing on his mind," Alyssa sounded slightly depressed, but Kate took no notice of it.

"Really? He's so sweet. I can't wait for the two to be done down there. There is only two left.

Humphrey and Garth started advancing on the last two wolves. They were slowly backing up. They looked at each other, gulped and said there prayers as they hit the wall. Humphrey grabbed one by the shoulder and punched it in the face, and Garth bit out the throat of the other.

"We...did...it" Humphrey panted.

"Come...on...you...can't really...be out of breathe," Garth took a giant gulp of air.

"Don't ….make me laugh...you are just...as much...as me..." He laughed.

"Yea...let's get going," Garth started to circle up the ramp, followed by Humphrey. They reached the top, laughing about their journey. When Kate saw Humphrey. She jumped in the air.

"Humphrey!" She laughed. She jumped into him, tackling him to the ground. She kissed him. Alyssa looked away.

"I missed you so much, Kate," all doubt went away. Kate was the one he chose.

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you. I love you," Kate giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," Humphrey kissed her back.

"Oh! Please! Can we save this for later you two? I wanna go home!" Garth laughed, picking both of them up and planting them on their feet.

"Oh, like you have room to talk. You are literally, the king of PDA!" Kate laughed. Humphrey laughed, knowing it was true.

"Now then, homesick puppy, let's go home so you can sing with your birds and wife again," He laughed. Garth laughed, not really being able to deny it. Kate giggled at the thought. Alyssa however, did not move.

"Listen, uh, Humphrey. I don't know if I'm coming back."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I mean, I don't really have any one to love or nothing left for me back at Jasper. I think I'll stay on my own," a tear fell to the ground.

"What? A lone wolf?" Humphrey exclaimed,

"Are you crazy?" Garth shouted at her. She let out a whimper.

"Guys! Come on! Let me talk to her," Kate walked over to her. They whispered for a little bit, then she laughed. Alyssa let out a small smile. Kate started talking about other things with her. After a while, Alyssa nodded.

"OK, I'll come with you," she finally said out loud. Kate smiled. Garth and Humphrey sat there, not sure how she convinced her to come back, but excepting it.

"How did you do that, exactly?" they asked in unison.

"Girl talk," she said simply, and never said a word more. Humphrey and Garth looked at each other, they both shrugged, then Humphrey walked side by side with Kate. She smiled, placing her head into his shoulder for a second, before kissing his cheek and walking again. They all walked into the sunset, Garth leading, Humphrey and Kate following, and Alyssa walking behind all of them. She still didn't feel good about what happened, but the thought of what Kate promised kept her going.

_Well, this really is the end of this journey. I hope nothing goes wrong on the way back. I'll still love you Humphrey, even if you have moved on. I'll be here for you, even if it means being friends. _Alyssa thought. They reached the place where the two guards were.

"They are gone," Humphrey pointed out.

"Along with the overseer. Hopefully, they will be gone for a long while," Kate said.

"Yes, Hopefully," Humphrey agreed. Garth and Alyssa both nodded.

"Now come on, this journey isn't over yet. We still have to get home in one piece," Garth said. They started walking back.

"So, where to first?" Humphrey asked.

"I figured we would go check out and see how my uncle is doing, then head back to Jasper," Garth seemed to be set on it. Humphrey just shrugged.

"OK, sounds good."

**Well what did you guys think? Did you like the chapter? I hope so. Only a couple left, then the story will be done. Tell me what you thought, I love it when you review. Also, if you want another story to read, go check out Double Take, by One-Cruncher. He's new to the block and needs some support. So be nice, and go have fun. I'll see you all soon.**

** -Deisy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So, tell me what you think of this chapter by leaving a review after you read it. I really do love hearing your guy's thoughts. Because you're just awesome like that. Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoyed the story.**

They had been walking for what seemed like about a month. It was snowing hard. Humphrey could barely see in front of himself. He snarled in the cold. Garth was walking with his face facing away from the howling wind. He looked up to see Humphrey, who was in know better condition than him. He had beads of sweat freezing on his fur. Kate and Alyssa were starting to fall behind Garth. Garth halted Humphrey by grabbing his shoulder. He looked back at Humphrey.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Garth shouted. Humphrey nodded.

"WHERE THOUGH?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Garth was looking around frantically. He couldn't see anything in the blizzard though. Humphrey disappeared for a moment in the snow, then came running back. He motioned for them to follow, and started walking forward. They followed him into a small cave. It felt like the sun rested inside of the cave when they walked inside of it. The wind was howling outside, and a little snow devil was twirling around at the mouth of the cave.

"Let's get some sleep. Hopefully it will be better when we wake up." Humphrey ordered.

"Shouldn't somebody take watch?" Alyssa asked.

"No, nothing is going reach us through that," Humphrey pointed over towards the mouth of the cave. "Besides, none of us will be getting too much sleep tonight, not in this weather."

"Yea, OK," Alyssa laid down and fell asleep. Kate walked over to Humphrey and nestled up against him, the two falling asleep together. Without another word, everybody fell asleep very fast, despite Humphrey's thoughts.

Humphrey was the first to wake up. He always was. He nestled his face against Kate's. He missed her so much, but now everything felt right again.

Garth woke up a few minutes later.

"It let up a little bit," Humphrey noted. Garth nodded.

"Yea, at least now we can move."

"Let's wake the two up and get going."They woke up Kate, then Alyssa. When the two finally got up and stretched, they began heading south again. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the town that Tim, Garth's uncle,, owned. They slowly climbed down into the crater.

"GARTH!" somebody laughed in the distance. Garth looked to his left, only to see his uncle jump at him. Garth yelped in surprise and was plowed over by Tim. He scrambled to get out of his grasp, but Tim had a firm hold on him. Garth was flailing around on the ground, while Tim sat on top of him laughing.

"Still gotcha!"

"Right, can you get off now, please?" he begged.

"Fine, fine. So! Ah, this is that lovely Kate you were telling me all about? The same one you almost died for three times to save? Ha ha! Hi Kate, I'm Toni's brother, Garth's uncle. Good to see ya!

"He almost die-wha?" She looked at Humphrey.

"Well he came here passed out from freezing to almost death. He got mauled by some giant bear thingy and he got stuck in a blizzard, and I think I heard an avalanche too. Brave lad, he is."

"You did WHAT!? Why didn't you bring more people to come save me?"

"Well, we technically were supposed to just find you, then come back with more but we decided we should just rescue you."

"You are such a dumb ass! But you're my dumb ass," She giggled, tackling him, the two rolling down into a pond. Alyssa sighed, Garth chuckled.

"Well, we figured we would stop by and say hi before we left for Jasper," Garth said.

"You should get going to the train tracks. A train should be there soon. It will take you right to Jasper," Tim told him. "I'll come visit some time. See you soon Garth!" He quickly pushed him out the Cave. Garth shouted at Alyssa and Humphrey and Kate to all get going. He quickly ran, the other three right behind him. Humphrey caught up to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Train," he pointed. They all picked up speed as they ran up the steep hills. They quickly caught up to the train as it was stopping and jumped in a open cart. They hid in some boxes, while some people inspected the cars. When they were gone, and the train was well on its way, they all jumped out and looked around.

"Well, here's our ticket home," Humphrey said, as he curled into a ball and fell asleep. Garth shook his head.

"That guy get's more sleep than healthy, I swear," He chuckled as he laid down. "So do I though."

"Yea," Alyssa curled into a ball in the corner of the car, while Kate fell asleep on top of Humphrey."

"Humphrey, I wish we could be more than friends. I want nothing more than to be in Kate's position, nothing more than to hold you close to me and fall asleep listening to your heart beat. But I suppose that was too much to ask for, wasn't it?" She whispered to herself, slowly crying herself to sleep.

_What can I do? I can't date him, can't marry him, can't even look at him without feeling like I'm __gonna puke. I just want to sleep next to him one more time, but not even that is possible. I should just end it, right here right now. I'll do it when I get home._

Humphrey woke up first, as per usual. He saw a sign saying Jasper park on it. He nudged Kate awake.

"We're here beautiful," he poked her. She giggled, then rolled over. He picked her up and shook her around.

"Hey! Not nice," she pawed at him. He woke up Garth and Alyssa, then they jumped off the tracks right at the entrance to the pack.

"Well, here it is. The last stretch home," Humphrey said. He started walking forward. Everybody was staring at the group in disbelief. Nobody thought they would ever come back.

"Daddy?" Kate asked. Winston blinked twice, shaking his head.

"Kate? Is it really?" he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Dad, I'm home," she started crying. Kate walked over to her mom, while Winston walked to Humphrey.

"Thank you, son. You did a good job. We were all waiting for you to come back, but we pronounced you all dead four weeks ago, as was part of the plans. It's good to see all of you back here. I cannot thank you enough, except to give you my blessing," Winston hugged him. Humphrey's ears perked up, a giant smile grew on his face. Alyssa heard this, saw his reaction, and walked off to her den. She felt a giant whole in her heart, and knew it was time to give up. She walked over to her den, and laid down.

Kate hugged Humphrey. "What are you smiling about, goofy?" she laughed.

"Hey Kate?" he looked down at her.

"Yes Humphrey?" she looked up at him. He felt a huge lump grow in his throat. He choked, coughed, she laughed at him and he blushed.

"Wi-...Will you...marry me?" he said, almost inaudible.

She smiled. "What was that dear?"

"Kate, I love you. Will you marry me?" he sounded much more confident this time. A grin spread across her entire face. She looked at her dad, who nodded his agreement. She laughed and tackled him, nuzzling him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. She nodded, still smiling like a goofball.

He stood up, hugged her, then guided her back to his den. Lilly jumped out of no where and tackled Garth, who rolled around with her. Eventually, he picked her up and took her back to his den too.

"They are finally back, Eve," Winston said.

"Yea. They are. Thank God. I missed her so much. But if that Humphrey tries to do anything! And I mean ANYTHING! With my daughter. I will personally stab him to death in the leg's with his own ribcage. I will tear off his legs and feed them to the carribou. Slowly pull out his intestines and choke him to death with them. And above all us, pray for pups." She finished the sentence sounding peaceful, walking away, leaving Winston wide eyed and scared for Humphrey's sake.

Garth was in his cave, snuggling with Lilly.

"What did you guys do out there?" she asked, Garth felt like he was melting when she looked at him. He was so happy to be home, to be able to hold Lilly again.

"Well..." He began explaining the story.

Alyssa was sitting inside her den. She thought she heard howling, but chose to ignore it. She knew who it was. She did not care anymore. Life was becoming pointless to her, not having anybody to love. She heard a very distinct stomping outside her den. She looked up to see another one of those giant monsters that she had first encountered when she was stalking Humphrey. She closed her eyes, felt a sharp pain on the top of her heard, then everything went white. The monster walked out with Alyssa on it's back, taking her away.

Humphrey and Kate were sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the full moon. The two looked at each other, and started to howl at the moon. They felt their adrenaline rush, they were swept away by the moment. Humphrey thought he noticed Kate stop. He looked over at her, to see her with her chest low, her eyes staring intensely at him, her tail wagging in the air. She slowly pushed him over, climbing on top of him.


End file.
